T'Challa (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = T'Chaka (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = King of Wakanda | Education = | Origin = Inherited the role of King of Wakanda and mantle of the Black Panther after his father was killed. | PlaceOfBirth = Wakanda | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | HistoryText = T'Challa was born as the crown prince of Wakanda, a highly scientifically advanced country in Africa. When the United Nations decided to approve the Sokovia Accords in order to control and monitor the Avengers, T'Challa and his father attended the conference in Vienna, meeting Natasha Romanoff there. During the conference, T'Challa's beloved father T'Chaka was killed in a terrorist attack secretly orchestrated by Helmut Zemo. As a result, T'Challa mourningly took over his rightful role as King of Wakanda and the role of its protector: Black Panther. As the news broke that the one who crafted the terrorist attack was Winter Soldier, T'Challa put on the Panther Habit in order to avenge his father's death. He managed to track Winter Soldier to Bucharest, where he fiercely hunted Barnes down to a traffic tunnel, battling Captain America and Falcon as well. He proved to be a real match for all of them, but eventually was stopped by War Machine and an entire police squad, to which he revealed himself. The police apprehended Barnes, Rogers and Wilson, who were fugitives due to the Sokovia Accords and brought them to Berlin, where Barnes was locked up in a maximum security prison of the German anti-terror police force GSG9. T'Challa was also brought in, and was kept in an office. Tony Stark discovered that the terrorist attack that killed his father was actually orchestrated by Helmut Zemo; T'Challa secretly followed Stark to Siberia, where the Winter Soldier laboratory was located. T'Challa infiltrated the building with the plan to kill Winter Soldier; however, he heard Zemo's plan and realized that it was Zemo who killed his father, and not Bucky Barnes. While Zemo rested on top of a mountain hill, sure to have succeeded in his plan to pit Iron Man and Captain America against each other, T'Challa confronted him. Having seen how horribly revenge could consume a man, the Wakandan king opted not to kill Zemo and even stopped him from committing suicide, as allowing Zemo to die would not be what his father would ever want from him and stated to Zemo that the living were not yet done with him. Saving Winter Soldier T'Challa later helped Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes to safety and gave them asylum in his Kingdom of Wakanda where Barnes willingly let himself freeze in a cryo-chamber until the Wakandan scientists can find a way to cure him of HYDRA's brainwashing. Rogers warned T'Challa that Iron Man and the United Nations would come and declare war on Wakanda for allowing the infamous Winter Soldier to take refuge within their kingdom. T'Challa replied that they should just try to do that, determinedly marveling at a giant statue of a black panther. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = 'Black Panther Suit/Panther Habit ' | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Chadwick Boseman portrays Black Panther in Captain America: Civil War, and will reprise his role in the upcoming film Black Panther. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Т’Чалла (199999) Category:Wakandan Royal Family